Shinji the wanderer
by ssj-kabuto
Summary: ReiShinji! Yay! yet another Kenshin crossover. chapter 4 up
1. ch1

Listen if I own something I will tell you about it but don't hold your breath.  
  
Shinji walked down the streets of the ancient city. He was ill at ease, he felt like he was about to be attacked. He looked around waiting for it. He felt like a pack of wolves were ready to tear him apart. The old buildings around him were in good condition despite the fact that they were hundreds of years old. He shifted his blue eyes from building to building, as he walked, slowly examining the features of each as if he was absorbing the history of them. However, Shinji wasn't the only one who was nervous. A pair of eyes settled over the young pilot, the owner of this particular set of eyes was also on edge but not for fear of an attack but because Shinji was nervous. The deep crimson eyes, however, betrayed no hint on emotion. The only person who could see this emotion in her was focused on the surroundings as if waiting for an attack at any second. Shinji suddenly blinked and fell backwards as he ran into Touji' back who was walking in front of him.  
  
"Hay Shinji! Pay attention!"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"You've been out of it ever sense we arrived in Kyoto."  
  
"It's almost like your expecting an attack or something." Kensuke piped up waving his hand.  
  
Shinji looked at the ground and slowly got up brushing the dust off his school uniform. Still he felt like he should be on guard. However, his thoughts were interrupted by Sensei.  
  
"Now you have the rest of the day to your selves we will meet back at the hotel at 7:00pm for dinner. That gives you plenty of time to wonder around. Nobody better be late!"  
  
Touji and Kensuke walked up to Shinji who was still nervous.  
  
"So Shinji, man, what do you want to do?"  
  
"You guys go on without me I feel like I need to be alone right now." He gave them a weak smile. "I hope you understand."  
  
Touji and Kensuke just looked at each other in utter confusion but when they returned their gazes to where Shinji was standing, he had disappeared. Also unnoticed by everyone else Rei had also disappeared. Shinji's friends looked around baffled and then went on with their business of wandering around Kyoto. Shinji saw this from the shadows and was happy they were enjoying themselves. He turned back and started to head down an alley and he stared to think out loud.  
  
"I feel bad about leaving them alone but...." he trailed off.  
  
"But what?" Came a cool calm voice from behind him.  
  
"I don't want them getting hurt. I also don't want you hurt ether. You should go back with the group."  
  
"I do not wish to go back to the group. I also do not wish to see you injured."  
  
He was taken back by her relatively open concern for his safety. Unfortunately, she also made it clear that she was going with him whether he wanted her to or not. Still he had convinced her to do a few things that she normally wouldn't. Once he even convinced her to watch TV with him, which turned out to be a disaster when Asuka got home. This time he knew she wouldn't let it go so he just sighed and continued down the ally with Rei silently following behind him. Some how he made his way down to a small knife stand next to a big tree. He was a little surprised when a little kid popped his head out from behind the counter but still he gave the small child a warm smile.  
  
"May I speak with your parents, little one?"  
  
The young child turned his head to a door that lead to a back room in the shop and yelled.  
  
"Mommy, Daddy there is a nice man and a blue haired statue hear to see you."  
  
Rei raised an eyebrow at the kid's reference to her. Shinji couldn't help but smile at both Rei and the young one. In a short amount of time, a kindly looking man appeared at the door and smiled down at his son.  
  
"May I help you?" The man said with a warm smile.  
  
"I am interested in trying out a kitchen knife."  
  
Shinji lightly picked up a medium sized blade with one hand and with the other accepted a large vegetable from the young man. Shinji bowed his head so his hair covered his eyes. With one swift motion, he cut the white root in half and caught the other half with the hand with the knife in it. Rei' eyes almost betrayed shock she had never seen somebody move so fast. What happened next both shocked her and intrigued her at the same time, Shinji put the root back together and the seem where he had cut it disappeared. Shinji looked up to see Rei with one eyebrow raised, the young one clapping, and the shop owner with a small grin on his face.  
  
"Well I have been waiting for you."  
  
It was Shinji's turn to be surprised. "What?"  
  
"Do you know what you just did?"  
  
"No I don't." He answered honestly.  
  
"You cut that vegetable with such skill and precision you didn't damage any of the cells and therefore could be put back together as if nothing happened!"  
  
Shinji was utterly confused and Rei still had her eyebrow up.  
  
"Listen if you follow me there is something I must give you," he called to the back of the shop, "Honey I am going to the shrine for a while can you watch the shop while I am gone?"  
  
"Sure." The simple one word reply came back with enough love to fill a novel with words. Shinji smiled at the two of them.  
  
"You love your wife very much." It was a simple statement that made the storeowner smile greatly.  
  
"And she loves me back." Shinji sighed as the four of them made their way down to a very old looking shrine.  
  
"Wait right hear and I will get the item."  
  
Shinji sat down on the steps and looked at Rei who was still standing he motioned for her to next to him. As she did so, the little one sat between the two.  
  
"Do your funny knife trick again!" the little one said as he clapped and smiled.  
  
"Maybe later." Shinji smiled at the kid and ruffled his hair.  
  
Rei was astonished by the way Shinji was acting. He was so gentle and caring, the last time she had seen him like this was when he rescued her from the entry plug after the fifth angel. This was different though he was calmer not concerned with emanate death, he was happy, at ease. She felt a warmth inside of her seeing him like that. Seeing him at ease made her feel at ease, though she would not let her face show it. Shinji looked up from playing with the young one and into Rei' eyes and saw she was calm. He gave her a very warm smile witch made her relax the tiniest bit, just enough so Shinji could see and no one else. Just then, the storeowner came down the stairs with a long cardboard box.  
  
"Inside this box lies two gifts from you predecessor: his cloths and his sword." Shinji raised his eyebrow at the later. "My family was entrusted to guard these until his return. The legend says that he would use the same technique you did earlier today." Shinji was still in shock.  
  
"But I didn't do it on purpose."  
  
"That is unimportant. What is important is the trial of the 7. Seven powerful warriors will come after your life. You must take the sword and defend yourself and..." a large smirk covered his face, "You must defend her." The friendly man motioned to Rei.  
  
Shinji looked at Rei and then at the man. Shinji gingerly took the box from him, set it on the step in front of him, and opened it. Inside was a red gi top and katana, the cloths were in great condition but the sword looked a little warn. Shinji grasped the hilt of the sword with one hand and the sheath with the other. After a moment of feeling the power from the sword emanate through his body he flicked his thumb, a click came from the sword, and he drew the blade. Both Shinji and Rei looked at the blade strangely.  
  
"Oh that," said the storeowner nonchalantly, "I forgot to tell you the sword is a Sakabato, A reverse blade sword, designed not to kill." Shinji let out a sigh of relief he really didn't want to kill anybody. "And don't think that you were left out of the legend." The man looks at Rei, "You are part of this also. Your predecessor left you a single gift though." The man reaches into his pocket, grabs a smaller box and hands it to Rei. "This was her favorite blue ribbon."  
  
Rei opened the box and stared at the beautiful blue ribbon. It is almost the color of Shinji's eyes. She thought for a long time about it, and the more it reminded her of his eyes the more she liked it. As she was looking at the fabric, she remembered something.  
  
"Shinji, what time is it?"  
  
Shinji looked down at his watch, "6:45..." his voice trailed off.  
  
Both pilots quickly closed the boxes, stood up and gave the man a bow of respect.  
  
"We are sorry but we must head off to dinner."  
  
"I understand I should probably go home as well. I have told you all you need to know for now the rest you must find on your own."  
  
And with that the man took is son bye the hand and led him back to the shop while the two teens made their way to the hotel where dinner was being served. The pair arrived five minuets late witch upset sensei. The fact that they arrived together sparked roomers from everyone else. Shinji went to go sit next to Touji and Kensuke and Rei went to go sit alone but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at the culprit and found Shinji looking at the ground blushing. She nodded, went, and took a seat next to Shinji but away from Touji and Kensuke.  
  
Touji decided to try to strike up a conversation. "So tell me agene why Asuka isn't hear."  
  
"She didn't want to come she said `Kyoto is a stupid and dirty town'"  
  
Kensuke tried his hand at conversation, "So Shinji what is in the box?"  
  
"Nothing. Listen the two of you need to be careful when you are around me if I tell you to leave I mean it, run like your nuts are on fire."  
  
The two of them would have laughed at that last comment if it weren't for the look in Shinji's eyes he was serous, dead serous. The four young teens ate the meal in silence. Shinji and Rei stole looks from each other when the other wasn't looking. The greatly amused Touji and Kensuke they would have to torment him about it later. Finally, the meal was over and the four of them stood up prepared to disperse when Shinji turned to Rei and started to blush.  
  
"Rei... um... would like to go for a walk later?"  
  
Shinji caught the slightest hint of glee in here eyes and if there weren't so many people around, she might have had a small smile on her face.  
  
"That would be... acceptable."  
  
Shinji was ecstatic. "Great can we leave as soon as I change?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Ten minuets later Shinji knocked on Rei' door dressed in the cloths that were in the box. With those clothes on and the Sakabato at his side, he felt less nervous than before. He still felt like there could be an attack at any second but he felt like he could handle almost anything that threatened him or Rei. Slid open her door, Shinji was shocked that she was not wearing her school uniform but a light blue kimono and in her hand was the deep blue ribbon she had received from earlier in the day.  
  
"Are... are... you ready to go?"  
  
"Yes, I am"  
  
Rei and Shinji walked side by side out of the hotel ignoring the stairs from their classmates. The pair made their was down the streets of Kyoto bathed in the glow of a full moon. There was silence as the pair walked down the poorly lit streets enjoying the night air and each other's company. About half an hour into their walk, a shadow crossed the street behind them Shinji barely noticed it but his eye caught the three that followed the first. Shinji placed his hand on Rei' shoulder to warn her of the danger. As soon as the pair stopped walking, six more shadows appeared. One of them spoke.  
  
"Hand over your valuables," he looked at Rei, "and you woman."  
  
Shinji didn't mind handing over his valuables because he didn't have anything of value, except his sword, but he would never let anybody lay a finger on Rei. His response to the threat was to place his hands on the sword at his belt. He felt the power of the sword as he clicked it open ready to draw.  
  
"If you think you can defend ageist ten of us with one sword then you are sadly mistaken my friend!"  
  
"You may take my valuables if you wish, I have none. However, if you even dare to touch Rei me and my one sword will be plenty to worry about."  
  
"I don't like you attitude kid!"  
  
"And I don't like a band of peaty thieves that try to steal from a kid walking at night with a beautiful woman!"  
  
Rei was surprised at Shinji's comment about her being beautiful. She was also instilled with a sense of security from Shinji's newfound battle readiness. She also knew that they had no chance of winning. I believe Asuka has a term for their situation `Royally screwed' was it? Yes, I believe that is the phrase. Rei thought to herself with confidence.  
  
One of the dark figures drew a butterfly knife and lunged at Shinji. None of the assailants saw the strike just a flash of light but their comrade was lying on the ground unconscious and Shinji's sword was now drawn. The thieves looked at the blade of the sword and started to laugh.  
  
"You couldn't kill a fly with that thing!"  
  
"Just because I can't kill you doesn't mean I can't make you WISH you WERE dead."  
  
"Big talk from a small man. Well I'll have you know I was pretty handy with a sword in my day."  
  
The obvious leader of the group drew his sword and prepared to attack. The man in black charged at Shinji who just stood there. The leader swung his sword at Shinji to the surprise of all of the thieves Shinji was not there instead he was behind their boss and there was a large impression on the boss' chest where Shinji's sword struck him.  
  
"If the rest of you do not want to end up like your boss or him I suggest you leave now."  
  
Shinji's voice was calm but firm. The other men scattered afraid of his wrath. After the last of them disappeared, Shinji's face softened and his demeanor changed as he sheathed his sword.  
  
"Did you mean what you said?" came Rei' quiet voice.  
  
Shinji stiffened and a blush came to his face as he remembered what he said during the battle.  
  
"Y...ye...yes." he finally stammered out.  
  
Rei did not know how to react; in fact, the only thing she knew was his words made her feel warm inside. She took a chance and placed a hand on his shoulder. It was the correct move because Shinji turned around and gave her a warm smile.  
  
"Would you like to return to the hotel?"  
  
Rei looked into his eyes with a look that he took a yes she wished to return. The pair walked silently made their way back to the hotel. He slid the door to her room open and she motioned for him to enter. He slid door closed and walked to where she was standing.  
  
"I may need some help sleeping tonight. Those men may give me nightmares."  
  
He raised his eyebrow skeptically.  
  
"Please?"  
  
He smiled as he placed the Sakabato next to the nightstand. Then he did something they both didn't expect, he drew her into a warm embrace. Rei stiffened, as she was unfamiliar with this. Soon, however, she relaxed and mimicked him placing her arms around him. This made him happy, very happy. He moved her over to the bed and released her so she could lie down. He would have left then if he had a choice but Rei grabbed his arm and pulled him down next to her. She wrapped her arms around him and used his chest as a pillow. He let out a small laugh, which caused her head to bounce. She glared at him, she wanted some sleep. He took the hint and stopped laughing so she could sleep. He watched her rhythmic breathing and slowly fell into a deep slumber.  
  
Please review! The more you review the faster the chapters will come out.  
  
Oh yes as for Eva on Stage I am still working on that but it may be a while before I update it, sorry. 


	2. ch2

I do not own Eva or Kenshin but don't hold that against me.  
  
Thank you everyone who reviewed! And thank you my prereader I bow to you coolness *bows*  
  
Shinji woke up to the phone ringing in Rei' room. He placed a hand over Rei' ear, so the noise wouldn't wake her up, and answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Oh this is Miss Ayanami' wakeup call."  
  
"Alright, Thank you. Goodbye."  
  
He set the phone down quietly. Rei stirred a little as he brushed the hair out of her eyes. Shinji took the hand he had shielded her ear with and cupped her check.  
  
"Rei..." He whispered softly.  
  
She squeezed his chest harder.  
  
"Rei... it is time to get up." His words were soft, full of caring and kindness.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes and examined the warm body she was sleeping on. She looked up into Shinji's face and gave him a smile. This smile was not from amusement but from caring, it was similar to the smile he had asked her for when she survived the fifth angel attack. She reluctantly let him get up and he grabbed the Sakabato on his way out. Before he slid the door open, he turned around and looked into her eyes.  
  
"I will see you at Breakfast." He reassured her.  
  
"Yes, you will." She tried to return to her emotionless state but she couldn't fool him. He smiled warmly at her and then left her room. She took a cold shower to clear her mind of the events of the previous day. Even though it didn't work, she still felt better. She put her school uniform on and prepared to leave for breakfast. She neatly folded the ribbon and placed it back into the box of witch it came and slid it into her pocket.  
  
Shinji made his way back to the room he shared with Touji and Kensuke. He hoped that they were still asleep, no such luck.  
  
"Shinji where were you man?"  
  
"I was out."  
  
"Ya probably with Rei."  
  
Shinji looked at the ground and blushed.  
  
"What is with those cloths? And isn't that Rei' hair all over your chest?"  
  
Shinji looked at his red top and sure enough, he saw little blue strands all over it. Shinji's blush matched his top. Without another word, Shinji went into the bathroom and closed the door. After he took a shower, he attempted to brush the blue hair off his red top and for the most part succeeded. He decided that was good enough and once again donned the clothes of his predecessor. He wandered down to the dining area and sat next to Rei who had already started on her breakfast. Before Shinji could take a bite of the meal, he heard Sensei.  
  
"Mister Ikari! A word with you?"  
  
Sensei did not sound happy. Shinji just sighed at got up and walked over to where Sensei was sitting.  
  
"You are really trying my patience young man!" Shinji stared at him with the same emotionless face Rei had, "First you show up late to dinner last night, then I am told you answered Rei' phone this morning, and now you show up to breakfast not wearing you uniform!" Thankfully, Sensei had not seen the Sakabato yet. "What do you have to say for your self?"  
  
"Rei and I were late for dinner because we got lost. I am not wearing my uniform because I spilled soda on my bag last night."  
  
A calm voice came from behind Shinji. "The reason Shinji was in my room was because I asked him to help me go to sleep. It was very kind of him to stay through the night."  
  
Shinji was surprised at Rei' statement but didn't show it. Sensei did not like the excuses but he let them slide, this time. Shinji, it turns out, was well dressed for the restaurant the group went to lunch at, it was an authentic Japanese restaurant where the customers had to wear traditional Japanese garb. Rei wore the same kimono she wore last night Shinji placed a hand on her shoulder as soon as she got out of dressing room. Rei placed her hand over his and the pair walked over two where Touji and Kensuke were sitting and sat down. There was piece at the table Kensuke noticed the sword at Shinji's side.  
  
"Hay Shinji where did you get that?" he asked while reaching for the sword.  
  
Shinji quickly snatched the sword before Kensuke could touch it. "It was a gift."  
  
"Hay calm down I just wanted to see what the blade looks like."  
  
Shinji unsheathed it just enough so Kensuke could see that the blade was on the opposite side as it should be.  
  
"Whoever made that sword was an idiot, look the blade is on the wrong side!"  
  
Shinji sheathed it and clutched it protectively. "This sword was made for a wonderer who wished to no longer kill. A pacifist made this sword."  
  
"A pacifist sword maker? You've lost it Shinji."  
  
A cold glair stopped him from continuing, but this glair didn't come from Shinji it came from Rei. Before any more tension could mount, the waitress came over.  
  
"Did you like the food?"  
  
Touji was the first to reply. "I loved it! To bad there isn't anywhere in Tokyo-3 where we could get this food."  
  
"There is! Our sister restraint is in Tokyo-3."  
  
"Really? What is it called?"  
  
"It is called the Akebeko."  
  
"I will have to make it a point to go there when we get home."  
  
The next stop for the entire group was the sword museum. Kensuke was ecstatic around all the weapons. He and Touji were admiring one sword in particular. Shinji walked over to the plaque under it and read aloud so Rei could hear.  
  
"The Zanbato was found near the river just outside of Tokyo-3. It was already sliced in half when it was found. Not much is known about it except that it was once rumored to belong to a fighter for hire."  
  
"I wonder what kind of sword could cut the Zanbato in half?" Kensuke wondered aloud.  
  
Shinji quietly placed his hand on the sword at his belt and Rei gave him a slight nod. They both knew Shinji's predecessor had done it they didn't know how they knew but they knew. The rest of the day was relatively quiet until Hikari caught a glimpse of the Sakabato.  
  
"Ikari Shinji! Why do you have a sword?"  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"Why do you have a sword?"  
  
"For self defense. Rei and I were attacked last night."  
  
"Why didn't you call some one?"  
  
"Shinji did call the local hospital for the assailants."  
  
"You mean you actually beat them?"  
  
"Yes he did."  
  
"I don't believe you but how did you did you get it anyway?"  
  
"It was a gift."  
  
"I am going to have to tell Sensei about this."  
  
"I really wish you wouldn't."  
  
"And why not?!" She was fuming just like Asuka by now. Fortunately for Shinji, Touji decided to intervene.  
  
"Hay Shinji doesn't your NERV employment allow you to carry a weapon for self-defense?"  
  
"I think it does." Hikari was even more upset now but she stormed off. "Hay thanks for the save Touji."  
  
"It was nothing."  
  
"It just gave you an excuse to be close to Hikari right."  
  
Touji blushed a little. Shinji ignored the reaction to that last comment he made but started to walk away with Rei. As the two were walking down the street, they passed an artists' booth. Shinji was looking for something for Misato and he thought a nice portrait or drawing would be nice. When he was looking through the 'Portraits of the Revolution' section he came a cross an image of a man with long red hair, a blue top, and a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek.  
  
"Rei." Shinji called out weakly.  
  
Rei came up from behind him and stood on his left while looking at the picture. Subconsciously she traced the place where the scar would be on Shinji's cheek. The shop owner walked up to see witch picture had captivated them so much. Needless to say, he was shocked that they had chosen that one. He just couldn't understand it the man in the picture was unknown, he had no life in his deep blue eyes, and quiet frankly he was scary.  
  
"Do the two of you wish to buy that?" the owner startled them both.  
  
Rei quickly realized what she was doing and returned her hand to her side. Shinji also realized what she was doing and blushed at the fact she was touching his cheek. The storeowner shook his head at the strange pair.  
  
"Yes we would like to purchase this."  
  
Shinji paid for the drawing and the pair left the shop. The rest of the day was filled with the normal sightseeing and short visits to ramen stands for a quick snack. During dinner, Rei sat very close to Shinji, which made him smile warmly at her. Touji, Hikari, and Kensuke all saw this and were in awe.  
  
"Man Shinji that pacifist sword must have come with a spirit of the wonderer that used it." Touji responded to the new and improved Shinji.  
  
"It's the only way you could have changed so suddenly unless you got that spine implant we have talked about." Kensuke added while pushing up his glasses.  
  
"But why is Ayanami acting different?" Touji mulled over.  
  
"I don't know maybe she got some Shinji ala samurai." Kensuke wondered aloud.  
  
"Oro." was Shinji's response along with a blush. Rei looked to Shinji for answers regarding Kensuke's comment.  
  
"Aida Kensuke!" Hikari yelled after the comment sunk in.  
  
"EEP! Touji save me from you girlfriend!" Touji and Hikari looked at each other and blushed.  
  
Shinji whispered in Rei' ear after seeing her look of confusion, "I'll explain after we get into you room." Rei nodded in approval.  
  
Dinner went rather quietly after that. When dinner was over Sensei stood up to make an announcement.  
  
"I would like to remind all of you that we are leaving Kyoto tomorrow. I recommend you pack tonight. That is all."  
  
Shinji started to walk to the room he shared with Kensuke and Touji but a gentle hand stopped him.  
  
"Hay I'll be up later guys."  
  
"Shinji man where are you going?"  
  
"I'd rather not tell you just that I'll be by later." Shinji said as a slight blush crept on to his face.  
  
"Shinji this whole disappearance thing isn't going to work we're your friends. Now tell us where you're going."  
  
Shinji's blush deepened. "Rei' room."  
  
"Well if she didn't get any last night she will tonight." Kensuke smiled as Shinji's blush surpassed the color of his gi. Touji and Kensuke started laughing as they went off to their room. Shinji and Rei made their way to Rei' room in silence.  
  
"I do not understand Aida's reference to me 'getting some'"  
  
"Um Rei, it was a reference to... to...sex." Shinji finally stammered out.  
  
"Does this subject make you uncomfortable?" Rei asked noticing Shinji's blush.  
  
"A little."  
  
"Then we shall not discuss it."  
  
Rei went about packing in silence as Shinji sat and watched her with a small smile on his face. Rei soon finished and looked over to see Shinji sitting on the bed smiling at her. Rei sat down on the bed with a serous look in her eyes, Shinji's smile faded.  
  
"Shinji I need to tell you something but am unsure of how to proceed."  
  
"Well I'm sure it would be best if just came out and directly said it." Shinji gave Rei a reassuring smile.  
  
"I am part Angel. I also am the basis for the Dummy Plug." Rei almost started crying as she spoke.  
  
"I knew about the Dummy Plug I was there when Ritsuko destroyed the clones. But I had no idea you were part Angel." Her face visibly sunk when he mentioned the destruction of the clones. Shinji saw this and drew her into a warm embrace Rei couldn't hold it in anymore she stared to cry into Shinji's shoulder.  
  
"Do you dislike me now that you know that I keep this from you?" Rei managed between sobs.  
  
"No Rei I don't dislike you. I don't care if you are part Angel or part mole rat. You are you and I won't stop liking you just for some thing I find in your DNA. I care about you as a friend, maybe more, but I won't let you go through a hard time a lone I am here to help."  
  
Rei looked up and into his eyes and saw all the kindness and warmth he possessed. He wiped her tears away with his thumb as he cupped her cheek. She threw her arms around him and buried her face into his chest. He returned the embrace and leaned back while drawing her up onto the bed. Rei wrapped her self tightly against the young Pilot and the two of them fell into a deep slumber. 


	3. ch3

I don't own NGE or RK.  
  
Sorry for the delay but I was having a minor fit of depression so I decided to watch some RK and NGE to get my self out of it. Unfortunately, I watched all 6 Kenshin OVAs and End of Eva all in a row. Needless to say, my depression did not get better. Anyway, I'm glad that's over with. You'll be happy to know the first warrior makes an appearance. And those of you who were worried about Rei being Tomoe don't fret Rei is Kaoru. As for the time line, it has been a few months after Pez-dispenser has been killed but EoE hasn't happened yet.  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
Rei woke that morning with a start finding her bed lacking in warmth. A cold glair scanned the room for any sign on Shinji. Finding nothing, even the Sakabato was gone; she placed her bag by the door and proceeded to Shinji's room. She knocked on the door and waited for a response. Shinji opened the door and was very surprised to see Rei and her eyebrow was twitching.  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"I woke up and you were not there." Rei' voice held no emotion but her eyebrow continued to twitch.  
  
Shinji scratched the back of his head nervously, "Um... I went to pack my things I was hoping to get back before you got up."  
  
Rei placed her hand on Shinji's cheek, "Don't let it happen again." Satisfied with this Rei turned and left.  
  
Touji and Kensuke blinked breaking the trances they were in.  
  
"Shinji, what the hell just happened?"  
  
Kensuke answered before Shinji could, "I think Ayanami just showed emotion."  
  
"I saw that! I'm talking about the 'I woke up and you were not there' part."  
  
"Um..."  
  
"It sounds like Shinji got lucky."  
  
"Um..."  
  
"It's ok Shinji you can't keep it from us."  
  
Shinji hung his head in defeat and finished packing his bags. Shinji along with Touji and Kensuke took their luggage down to the lobby ready to put it in the bus. Shinji was dressed in his school uniform as not to upset Sensei again, however he held the long cardboard box that contained his newly acquired sword and cloths close. Shinji sat next to Rei on the bus back to Tokyo-3. Rei looked out the window her mind drifting. Shinji fell asleep a few minuets into the journey due to the slow pace of the bus. Shinji's unconscious form slid to the side towards Rei. Rei looked at Shinji's head that now occupied her shoulder using it as a pillow.  
  
'Shinji looks at peace I will not disturbed him.'  
  
Rei felt a slow pull in the back of her mind forcing her into sleep. This was no normal sleep, however, it was filled with images and flashes of a man. This man was tall and lean. His brown hair brown hair seemed to defy gravity by sticking out in all directions. His cloths were simple white pants and an open white top that had the symbol for 'bad' on the back. There was one final image but it was different it was not of the man but of Asuka. Rei and Shinji both woke at the same time only to be blinded by the light off of a camcorder.  
  
"It's about time you two woke up we are almost at the school."  
  
"Touji! You disturbed the happy couple!"  
  
Shinji and Rei' faces gained several shades of red.  
  
"Shinji during my sleep a moment ago I saw... images."  
  
"You had a dream Rei. Are you telling me that you've never had a dream before?"  
  
"Yes I have never had a dream before."  
  
"Tell me, what did you dream about?"  
  
"Well there were flashes of a tall man. I don't know who he is but the final image was of Pilot Soryu."  
  
"Strange I had a similar dream. Did the man have spiky brown hair?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And the symbol for 'bad' on his back?"  
  
"Yes are you suggesting that we had the same dream?"  
  
"I think that we did. I wonder what it could mean."  
  
"Perhaps it means that we have some kind of connection, perhaps using our AT fields."  
  
"I don't know. I thought that only the Angels and the Evas could use an AT field."  
  
"According to the seventeenth angel any human can do it."  
  
Shinji's face visibly dropped at the mention of his former friend.  
  
"I am sorry if I said something to upset you."  
  
Shinji forced out a small smile and said, "You didn't say anything wrong Rei. It's just... just he was smiling when he asked me to... to..."  
  
Surprising everyone, Rei pulled Shinji into a warm embrace. Touji and Kensuke's eyes bugged out of their skulls and their jaws dropped. Shinji buried his head in Rei' shoulder and started crying.  
  
"It is alright, Shinji, I know that he was... your friend."  
  
"Kensuke please tell me you got that on tape."  
  
"Oh ya! Would you like to watch that again?"  
  
Kensuke rewinds the disk and the pair watches the embrace again and another time just to be sure.  
  
"Man if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I wouldn't believe it."  
  
"Just what are you two stooges babbling about?"  
  
"Kensuke show the Class Rep the tape."  
  
As Hikari watched the tape, her eyes got wide.  
  
"That's not the half of it look how they spent most of the trip."  
  
Kensuke rewound a little further to show the sleeping positions they were in.  
  
"Awwww! That's so cute!"  
  
"Whatever Class Rep. I think that it's creepy I mean this is Ayanami we are talking about."  
  
"You're hopeless. Anyway I came to tell you that if you two weren't chatting so much you would have noticed that we are here already."  
  
The couple in question was completely to the commotion they caused. Shinji had stopped crying around the time Hikari came over now they were just holding each other. Hikari didn't want to disturb them but the bus needed to get back to the station.  
  
"Come on you two. Ikari and Ayanami get up NOW!"  
  
Much to Hikari' disappointment nether of them responded. Unfortunately for Shinji, he was closer to Hikari that Rei and his ear was the closest part of him.  
  
"OOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I said we're here."  
  
"Do not do that to Shinji again."  
  
Hikari froze in shock and fear. Shock because she had defended Shinji. Fear because Rei had a stare that could rival Commander Ikari' and her eyebrow was twitching. Shinji got up from being dropped when Hikari froze, still a little swirly eyed.  
  
"Rei let's go, besides you're scaring Hikari."  
  
"Alright Shinji."  
  
Shinji grabbed the box containing the Sakabato and proceeded off the bus followed closely by Rei. After they retrieved their luggage from the underside of the bus, the pair noticed a small blue car being driven very erratically. Shinji let out a heavy sigh knowing all to well who was driving. The car skidded and spun to a stop in a parking space.  
  
"Hello Misato."  
  
"Hi Shinji! How was your trip?"  
  
"Fine Misato. It was fine."  
  
"So what's in the box?"  
  
Shinji tensed up and clutched the box tighter. He really didn't know how to explain the situation to Misato.  
  
"It's a long story Misato."  
  
"How about you tell me over dinner? How about you join us Rei?"  
  
"That would be acceptable Major."  
  
Shinji and Rei put their bags in the trunk of Misato's car. Shinji refused to put the box in the trunk instead he put it on the seat next to him while on the other side of him was Rei. When Rei went to go look out the window at the already passing scenery Shinji put his hand on her shoulder advising against it. She looked at him quizzically and tilted her head slightly.  
  
"You aren't used to Misato's driving you'll get light headed if you look at the scenery at this speed."  
  
Seeing no change in the slight expression she was giving him, he finally asked.  
  
"Misato, How fast are we going?"  
  
"I don't know Shinji my speedometer only goes to 200 kph and we passed that a while ago."  
  
"Shinji this vehicle is not safe at these speeds."  
  
Shinji just shrugged.  
  
"Nether are most aircraft but Misato hasn't killed us yet."  
  
"We're here!"  
  
The blue car pulled up to a ramen stand and the three people went in, ordered, and sat down to eat.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what's in the box now?"  
  
Shinji thought for a moment and then pulled the clothes out of the box hoping to soften the blow of the sword.  
  
"These are the cloths of a swordsmen. Wait what else is in that box?"  
  
Reluctantly Shinji pulled out the item in question.  
  
"Shinji?"  
  
"Yes Misato?"  
  
"I know that I've been telling you to learn how to defend yourself but a sword is a bit much don't ya think?"  
  
"It's not like that Misato. This is a Sakabato a non-killing sword."  
  
To prove his point Shinji drew the blade.  
  
"Perhaps you might want to start at the beginning."  
  
Shinji sheathed the sword and recounted the tale. Shinji not wanting to upset Misato more that necessary left out the part about sleeping together.  
  
"So basically what your telling me is that seven warriors will come for your life and you with this sword is the only thing that can defeat them."  
  
"Um ya I think that about it."  
  
"So what happens after you defeat the warriors?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess I'll find out when I defeat them."  
  
"I still don't like it but it appears that I can't do anything about it. I guess I'm going to have to write up the papers so you can carry that thing legally. You said something about Rei being in danger also?"  
  
"Yes, I believe that a few of the warriors will try to target Rei to get to me."  
  
"Despite the danger I wish to remain near you Shinji."  
  
"Well then it's settled! Rei is moving in with us!"  
  
Shinji and Rei were both shocked at Misato's response to emanate danger. Suddenly two words clicked in his mind 'danger' and 'us'.  
  
"Misato, what about Asuka?"  
  
Misato's smile faltered.  
  
"We went out and forgot about her didn't we?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Given Pilot Soryu' volatile nature I suggest you order her something to go."  
  
"She's right but still. Shinji how good are you with that sword?"  
  
"Misato!"  
  
"Hay I'm only looking out for you. Ever sense she woke from that coma last month she has been unusually harsh on you."  
  
"She is still recovering from the mind rape. Besides I think that being away from her for a while might have done some good."  
  
"That what you think. Asuka pounded on your door every morning demanding breakfast. I tried to drag her away telling her you weren't there but she just wouldn't move or stop pounding. Finally, I put a Shinji mask on Pen- Pen and had him come out of your room and walk to the kitchen. It was the only way she would stop pounding."  
  
"I could be wrong though."  
  
Shinji stated to eat his food when he simply put the bowel down and sat strait up.  
  
"Shinji..."  
  
Before Rei could finish her question, a sake dish smashed against Shinji's head.  
  
"ORO!"  
  
Misato got up and went to the table behind Shinji where the dish came from.  
  
"Hay get drunk if you want but don't throw things!"  
  
The largest of the three men at the table stood up to face the purple haired woman.  
  
"Women should stay out of the business of men!"  
  
That statement pissed Misato off to no end; they obviously didn't know that she was one of the most powerful women in the world. As she reached for her gun, the large man backhanded her a good distance. Misato stumbled and would have fallen if it weren't for an arm that caught her. The figure that the arm belonged to stepped out of the shadows to reveal that it was...  
  
"ASUKA?!"  
  
Asuka was not dressed in her normal cloths she was wearing a white pair of pants and an open white shirt her entire torso was wrapped in white bandages and she had a red headband on. Rei and Shinji immediately recognized the cloths as the ones warn by the man in their dream.  
  
"I dislike watching others attempt to pray on those who they think are weaker that themselves."  
  
"I don't like your attitude little girl why don't we take this out side?"  
  
Asuka, Rei, Shinji, Misato, and all three men walked out to an open courtyard. The Large man and Asuka stood on opposite sides of the courtyard the man who kept his right hand in his pocket.  
  
"First I want to test your strength, give me your best shot right here."  
  
Asuka taped her forehead just above her eyes. The man ran at her pulled his right hand out of his pocket and prepared punch Asuka. He appeared to have put on a ring on his middle finger but he turned his hand to revival that there was a dagger attached to the ring.  
  
"Hay that's no fair! He had a hidden dagger!"  
  
Misato prepared to shoot the man but Shinji put a hand on her arm stopping her.  
  
"Daggers are meant to be hidden."  
  
Piped up one of the other men. Time seemed to freeze as the dagger make contact with the spot on Asuka' forehead. After a second of nothing happening the man hollered in pain and dropped the dagger as his finger, wrist, and elbow bent at odd angles obviously broken.  
  
"Is that the bet you got even with a dagger? Here I'll fight you with one finger."  
  
Asuka flicked the man on his forehead and sent him flying back to land flat on his back.  
  
"Man I sure picked a boring fight."  
  
One of the other men started to pull out a gun but he stops when Shinji puts the hilt of his sword against the man's back.  
  
"I have been patient with you so far but if you draw that I will show no mercy. Now pay your bill and leave."  
  
The men paid and left in quiet a hurry. Asuka walked up to Shinji.  
  
"Hay you seem pretty strong, ya wana fight?" (A/N: this is Sano's spirit talking not Asuka herself.)  
  
Shinji put his hands up defensively.  
  
"No thank you."  
  
"Well if you ever want to take my offer for a fight I'll be at Hikari' house."  
  
With that, Asuka walked off into the darkness.  
  
"That was odd."  
  
"Major I think that we all require rest."  
  
"Come on Rei you can stay with us!"  
  
"Rei can take my room and I'll sleep on the couch."  
  
"That is unacceptable. You will sleep in your room with me."  
  
"Oro?"  
  
An evil grin crossed Misato's face.  
  
"Well alright just don't make to much noise."  
  
Shinji instantly reddened when Rei made her comment but with Misato's comment, he was approaching maroon. Misato chuckled as they left. The ride to the apartment was fairly uneventful so was the elevator ride up to the apartment. Once they got up to the apartment Misato gabbed a beer as Shinji looked around and saw, just as he thought, no one had bothered to clean sense he left.  
  
"Shinji, I require rest now."  
  
"Alright Rei I'll be in there in a minuet I want to take a shower first."  
  
"Perhaps you miss understood me, I said 'now'."  
  
"Yes Rei."  
  
Misato laughed a little as she opened another beer. Shinji and Rei changed into their sleeping attire witch consisted of a pair of sweat pants for Shinji and an oversized T-shirt for Rei. When they got into bed Rei once again had her head on his chest. The feel of his bare skin caused her cheeks to redden a little. The pair slowly fell into a piece full slumber. 


	4. ch4

I don't own NGE or RK I wish I did but I don't.  
  
Shinji and Rei did not have the dreams like on the bus but instead it was another restful night in each other's company. This restful sleep, however, was ended in a slightly unpleasant manner.  
  
"Shinji! Rei! Breakfast is ready!"  
  
Shinji's eyes shot open and he would have bolted out of bed except he was detained by Rei, who was still lying on top of him. Slowly regaining his composer Shinji gently attempted to extract himself from Rei' grip. Shinji failed miserably at this and only managed to make the girl hold on tighter. Sighing he gently rubbed the side of her face with his thumb. The blue haired girl slowly came out of the dreamless sleep and would be content to remain in the same spot for several days however she was slightly disappointed when the Major called again.  
  
"You two better hurry breakfast is getting cold. Unless you two are doing something hot, wet, and juicy you might want breakfast!"  
  
Shinji turned a nice shade of red at Misato's comment. Rei didn't understand but she would ask later seeing Shinji's discomfort.  
  
"You can take the shower first, Rei."  
  
"Should we not get our morning meal from the Major?"  
  
"Um no. Misato can't cook very well."  
  
"I see. We still require a meal."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll make our breakfast and lunch too. That is if you don't mind."  
  
"That is agreeable."  
  
Rei headed to the bathroom and Shinji made his way to the kitchen. Shinji nervously eyed the lavender haired Major attempt at cooking. Curry or at least it started out as curry. Shinji wondered where she got it because he never cooked with it and after the first incident he made sure there wasn't any in the apartment.  
  
"Misato you didn't have to cook."  
  
"Nonsense, you cook all the time. And besides you and Rei looked so cute I didn't want to disturb you."  
  
"You were watching us?!"  
  
"Of course! I may be fun loving and laid back but I'm not irresponsible."  
  
Misato was a little too happy with that answer for Shinji to not be the slightest bit nervous.  
  
"Still I think that your cooking might be to spicy for Rei. So if you don't mind I'll cook breakfast and lunch."  
  
"Oh don't bother with lunch you and Rei won't be going to school today. Ritsuko called and said that all three of you have sync tests this morning."  
  
"Ok"  
  
Shinji threw out the vial substance that once went by the name of curry. Breakfast was a simple bowl of Miso Soup. Rei walked out into the living room with the towel draped lazily over her form got one of her school uniforms out of her bag which was lying on the couch. She ignored the stunned Major and the gawking penguin that followed her every move.  
  
"I believe that our meal is ready Major."  
  
Misato blinked a few times to bring her out of the shock Rei' act put her in.  
  
"When we're not at NERV call me Misato."  
  
"Rei, Misato breakfast is ready."  
  
"Wark!"  
  
"Oh don't worry Pen-Pen I haven't forgot about you I've got some sardines already in your bowel and an open beer next to it."  
  
"Wark!"  
  
The flightless bird hurried off into the kitchen at the promise of booze and fish.  
  
"Oh Rei we have sync tests today so we won't be going to school today."  
  
"Alright Shinji."  
  
Despite Misato's valiant attempts at teasing the young pilots they ate breakfast in mostly silence. After the quiet breakfast Shinji took a shower and dressed in the old gi with the Sakabato at his side. Misato didn't think that the simple items he has showed her last night could make such a difference in the young man but she was wrong. She looked into his eyes looking for the old Shinji and found the sadness and pain that was always there just not as much as it was in the past.  
  
"Did you call Asuka and tell her of the tests today?"  
  
Misato didn't here him she just continued to stare.  
  
"Misato?"  
  
Shinji waved his hand in front of her face, nothing. He waved a can of beer in front of her face that did it.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you tell Asuka about the tests today."  
  
"Not yet I guess I should probably do that."  
  
Shinji sweat dropped at Misato's nervous laugh. After a quick call to Hikari' house the thee exited the apartment and made piled into the small blue car. After a race with a yellow Vespa, who's driver appeared to have gone to the same driving school as Misato, they arrived at NERV. Shinji got a few stares from the other employees as the gi clashed greatly with the uniforms the rest of them wore. He knew that the Sakabato would raise suspicion so he hid it against his side well. Shinji and Rei donned their plug-suits and got in the entry plugs.  
  
"Hay Ritsuko has Asuka arrived yet?"  
  
"No not yet. Don't worry about it, Shinji; I'm sure she'll show up. We'll just start without her though."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Shinji started to synchronize with giant purple biomechanical weapon when he started to feel odd.  
  
"Shinji's sync ratio is unusually high today and it's continuing to rise."  
  
"What's it right now?"  
  
"70%...80%...and continuing to rise"  
  
The entire control room had a single collective thought.  
  
'Oh crap! Not again!'  
  
And indeed everyone was correct Unit 01 was pulling Shinji into the core... again. Everyone watched in horror as Shinji's body started to go transparent but this time it didn't disappear completely.  
  
Shinji found himself not in the entry plug but on a grassy hill with an old cherry tree gracing the top. He also saw two other people on the hill one he recognized as his mother from the various odd accidents he had while in the giant purple robot the other he didn't know but recognized the cloths he was wearing as those he had received in Kyoto. The man had long unruly red hair and a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek.  
  
"What are you doing in my son's mind?"  
  
"I am sorry, that I am!"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Himura Kenshin I was a wanderer. That I was."  
  
"Ok Mister Himura, tell me what you are doing in my son's mind?"  
  
"My soul has been waiting to merge with another pure of heat like your son."  
  
"I'm glad you think so highly of my little Shinji."  
  
"Mom please."  
  
"Oh sorry Shinji."  
  
Kenshin smiled at the mother son interaction  
  
"So where is this place anyway?"  
  
"Well it's kind of complicated. Do you remember that giant purple human looking thing we got in?"  
  
"The thing with the horn?"  
  
"Ya that well this is the core of it where my mother's soul resides."  
  
"So then why are we on a hill?"  
  
"I can choose what the surroundings look like. I've spent ten years in here now I have to keep my self amused some how."  
  
Shinji and Kenshin sweat dropped.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. Can we go now I think the outside world is getting worried."  
  
"Oh sure. See you later son!"  
  
Shinji's transparent body became solid once more in the entry plug much to everyone's relief.  
  
"Shinji!"  
  
Misato opened the hatch and dragged Shinji out and began squeezing him as tight as she could.  
  
"O...R...O...!"  
  
"Major I believe your suffocating Shinji."  
  
"Oh! Sorry Shinji."  
  
"It's alright Misato."  
  
"Good then go get changed we're going home."  
  
"Doesn't Ritsuko have tests to run on me?"  
  
"I convinced her to do them tomorrow. She is going to run tests on Unit 01 the rest of today."  
  
"Do you think Asuka will come home today?"  
  
"I don't know she is still unstable. She may need some more time alone."  
  
"Aw is baka Shinji worried for me?"  
  
Asuka was standing behind them in the same outfit as before and a smirk on her face.  
  
"Well? Are you ready for our fight now?"  
  
"If I fight you will you come home and be nice to Rei?"  
  
Asuka thought for a second.  
  
"If you beat me I'll come home but I won't promise anything about Wonder girl."  
  
Shinji got up and extracted himself from Misato's death grip and reluctantly prepared to fight Asuka. Asuka was about to attack when she wrinkled her nose.  
  
"First go take a shower and throw away that plug suit I won't fight you if you smell like LCL."  
  
Shinji took a shower and changed into the cloths of Kenshin. Shinji made his way to one of the conference rooms that had been cleared out for the fight. Misato sat in her chair and fidgeted nervously worried about both children. She had seen what one flick from Asuka could do but she hadn't seen Shinji's skills yet. Rei on the other hand had complete confidence that Shinji would win she was just worried about the injuries he would suffer at the hands of the Second Child.  
  
"Well Baka Shinji it looks like you finally got some new cloths!"  
  
Asuka eyed him carefully sizing up how well he could fight. She, however, failed to notice the Sakabato at his side.  
  
"Are you ready? I'm not going to lose to a wimp like you!"  
  
Asuka charged the young man and tried to punch him in the gut. Expecting to hit soft flesh Asuka was slightly surprised when she hit the handle of a sword she never noticed before.  
  
"Asuka I do not wish to hurt you but you leave me no choice."  
  
Asuka' eyes widened and she jumped back barley avoiding the sword as Shinji drew it. Shinji's presence seemed to grow then he disappeared. Asuka barley had time to process what was happening when she heard a shout from above her.  
  
"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Ryu Tsui Sen."  
  
Shinji brought his sword down on her collarbone and landed a few feet away. Asuka' pride and determination keep her standing if just barely.  
  
"NO! I will not lose to you!"  
  
Shinji sheathed the sword.  
  
"This fight is over. Don't be stooped."  
  
Asuka made one final charge at Shinji aiming her punch for his head. Shinji dodged her punch and brought the hilt of the Sakabato into her stomach. That was it Asuka was done she didn't have the strength left to hold herself up she collapsed onto Shinji.  
  
"We'll get you to Ritsuko and then you can come home."  
  
"No. I don't deserve to live after being defeated."  
  
"Asuka! You will not think like that, that you won't."  
  
"But..."  
  
"You will let Ritsuko treat your wounds and then you will come home and rest so you can continue to live and maybe someday defeat me."  
  
Asuka would have resisted but she didn't have the strength to. On the way to the infirmary Asuka passed out witch made putting her on the infirmary bed even harder. Shinji, Rei, and Misato sat out side Asuka' room for twenty minuets while Ritsuko examined and patched up Asuka' injuries. When Ritsuko came out Misato began the bombardment of questions.  
  
"Is she alright? Can we see her? Is she awake? When can she come home?"  
  
"Slow down Misato! She'll be fine after some rest. You can't see her right now because she is asleep. She will be able to go home when she wakes up. I'm surprised at how much control Shinji has he could have easily killed her instead of just knocking her out."  
  
Shinji blushed at the complement.  
  
In a dark room eleven black monoliths appeared each with the letters SEELE above a number and the words 'Sound Only' below that.  
  
"The Third Child has become a problem."  
  
"He will be taken care of."  
  
"An agent has already been sent."  
  
"Will the other children be a problem?"  
  
"The First is Gendo' pet she will pose no problem."  
  
"The Second is strong willed she may pose a problem in the future."  
  
"Detour the agent to eliminate the Second while she is injured."  
  
The monoliths disappeared and the meeting was adjourned.  
  
Outside of Asuka' room Shinji was sitting quietly with Rei and Misato. Shinji bolted upright and ran into Asuka' room. His narrowed eyes searched the room for anything that didn't belong. Asuka was asleep, the monitors were beeping recording Asuka' vital information, the window was open allowing the breeze to rustle the curtains...  
  
All you people please review! 


End file.
